What Happens in Vegas
by mollygibbs101
Summary: GIBBS X ZIVA X TONY: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right? Three of NCIS' best agents, two long hot nights in Vegas' finest hotel and one opportunity of a life time. Err... YES PLEASE! XD


Gibbs/Ziva/Tony fic: What happens in Vegas

Romance/Friendship/General

M Rating (oh, so, M rated)

A/N: So... first smutty fic with Tony in, this should be interesting XD As always reviews are appreciated and who knows... I may even write a part two XD hahaha :D Seriously though, please read and enjoy :)

Also, I was experimenting with representing accent through writing, I think I did okay :)

OH! And to those that may be following Paternity Unknown, I haven't abandoned it... more like my laptop abandoned me... :/ It's getting looked at and fixed so, fingers, toes, limbs, eyes, whatever you have, cross it! and I might be able to update next Sunday. I'm actually working on borrowed time and a borrowed laptop so I've not been able to work much on PU, but I have been able to put finishing touches to a very long fic... so hear it is! :D

Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

What Happens in Vegas

Ziva shifted in the seat uncomfortably with a sigh. She looked to her right to see Tony playing on his phone and she looked to her left to see Gibbs looking out of the window. Ziva squirmed again and she let her head rest on the back of the seat.

She hated planes. She didn't mind travelling in them, she just didn't like how cramped they could be. Unfortunately for her, she drew the short straw, taking the middle seat in between the two men, with no armrests and little footroom. Well, she didn't draw the short straw, she decided it was better to suffer a few hours on the flight rather than investigate Tony's murder. One more movie quote and she was sure Gibbs was going to snap.

The three were currently on their way to Vegas, followiing the Director's orders. Some Navy bigwig had decided to get married and have a honeymoon in Vegas. Unfortunately for TeamGibbs, the company that protected said bigwig were unavailable, leaving Gibbs and his team to be hand picked for protection detail. The job wasn't for long, so the team had agreed.

'' A marine sniper, a cop and an assassin. You can't get more protected than that.'' the man had joked as he met with Vance and the team.

As McGee's services weren't required, he had stayed at NCIS, finishing old reports and generally keeping an eye on Abby and Ducky.

The plane gradually descended, leaving the three of them breathing a sigh of relief as they stretched out their cramped muscles. They travelled to the hotel where they were to be staying in a car that was waiting for them at the airport.

'' Good afternoon, Sir.'' smiled the receptionist looking at Gibbs. '' How can I help you?''

'' I'm here for the rooms booked for Gibbs, DiNozzo and David.'' said Gibbs.

'' Okay, let me just check. Oh.''

'' There a problem?'' asked Tony, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Ziva.

'' There is only one room booked under one of those names. It's a small room with a king size bed.'' she said.

'' Really?'' sighed Gibbs annoyed. He had been told that everything was taken care of. It was bad enough he had to be on the same plane as Tony, but to share a room as well? '' Is there anything else available?''

'' No, sir.'' said the receptionist apologetically. '' But the hotel employees will do everything to make sure that your stay is a good and comfortable one.''

Gibbs stayed silent for a moment, weighing up his options. He was half tempted to ask if there was a cupboard or something Tony could be locked in for the night, but he resisted. '' I'll take the key, thanks.'' he said, taking said item as the receptionist handed it to him.

With a scowl, Gibbs lead the way to the hotel room, three floors up and at the furthest end of the hall. Gibbs swiped the cardkey and entered the room, letting his agents in before closing the door. The room was a creamy colour, giving a cool atmosphere to the room, a welcome difference to the searing heat outside. There was one king size bed in the middle of the room, the fluffed up pillows and duvet; the purest of white with a thick strip of black floral design on the covers. The bedside tables either side of the bed were polished mahogany with a black lamp and a white lampshade decorating them. The other pieces of furniture where either polished mahogany pieces - like the coffee table on front of the couch and the cabinet holding the giant flat screen TV, or black leather pieces - like the couch, giving the room a very modern look. There was an on-suite shower room of the side of the actual hotel room, it's decor was similar to the larger room but instead of the black with white, it was blue with white.

Gibbs had just answered his ringing phone when Tony let out a whistle. '' Not bad, Boss.'' he said, dumping his bag on the floor near the door.

Ziva smiled and moved through the room, leaving the two to battle for sleeping space, not that they needed to, obviously it was going to be Gibbs who claimed the bed and Tony, the couch. She opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony, the sight took her breath away. She leant on the while metal railings, her eagle like gaze feasting on the sight of Las Vegas. There was a gentle breeze sweeping through Vegas, the barest smell of sand in the air making Ziva smile. It wasn't Israel, but it was close enough.

She turned her head to see Gibbs walk through the thin cotton curtains covering the balcony doors to meet her. '' Am I correct to assume Tony is on the couch?''

'' Damn right he is.'' muttered Gibbs mimicking Ziva's relaxed, but aware, posture.

Ziva grinned and looked at him. '' Do we have a plan for the wedding?''

'' Yeah, I spoke with Vice Admiral Cooper. We're not actually needed until tomorrow.'' he said, Ziva noted that he sounded a bit annoyed, but not as annoyed as she would've expected him to.

'' So, why are we here?''

'' Apparently, they wanna explore Vegas.''

'' And they need us to hold their hands while they do so?'' asked Ziva, annoyed. She could be using this time to brush up on her martial arts or her shooting.

'' The guy is used to having a lot of security around him. I doubt anything will happen-''

'' Better safe than sorry, yes?'' said Ziva.

'' Something like that. And to be honest, I'm not going to argue with a free holiday that I get paid for taking.'' he said, a smug look on his face.

'' Well, when you put it like that...'' grinned Ziva. '' Now, I definitely feel sorry for McGee not being here.'' The two shared a grin before turning back to their optical soak up of Vegas.

'' They say it's supposed to be a lot nicer at night.'' said Tony, joining them and breaking the comfortable silence surrounding them.

'' Really?'' huffed Gibbs, seemingly annoyed at Tony's interruption.

'' Hmm, all the lights turn on. It looks pretty cool.'' he said, standing on Ziva's other side.

Ziva stood up straight so the two men could see each other. '' So, who is sleeping where?'' she asked, turning to go into the hotel room.

'' I'm taking the couch.'' said Tony, somewhat reluctantly.

'' Do you need more pillows and a blanket?'' asked Ziva.

'' Got it covered, Sweetcheeks. I rang room service while you and Gibbs were outside.''

'' DiNozzo-'' said Gibbs, but his chastising was cut short by a sharp rat-a-tat-tat on their door.

Tony moved to open it and was greeted by a smile and a trolley.

'' Hello Sir, I have your extra pillows and blankets.'' said the worker, his shiny name badge spelling out 'Aaron', coming in and dumping them on the bed. The guy who left the pillows and blankets looked to be about twenty, but it didn't stop him from looking Ziva up and down with _that _look. He smiled at the Israeli and caught her eye. '' Would you like anything else, Miss?''

Ziva was about to reply when Gibbs and Tony interrupted her at the same time. '' No, we're good thanks.'' they said, shoving a few bills in the guy's hand and sending him on his way.

Ziva looked at them, confused at their display of behaviour but that didn't last long as Tony mumbled something that earnt him a slap across the back of his head. Ziva shook her head and looked at Gibbs.

'' So, _where _am I sleeping if Tony is sleeping on the couch?'' she asked.

Tony gave her a suggestive grin. '' You can sleep next to me if ya like.'' he said, his head bobbing forward as Gibbs' hand connected with it again.

'' I'd rather take the floor, thank you.'' said Ziva, leaving the sleeping arrangements at that. They had just about settled in for the few days they were there when another knock had sounded.

'' Oh, Ziva's boyfriend must be back.'' said Tony as Gibbs answered the door, earning him the third degree from Ziva.

'' Ahh, Agent Gibbs!'' sounded a rather pompous voice. Tony and Ziva looked up to see a man in his early fifties enter their room.

'' Vice Admiral Cooper.'' addressed Gibbs, closing the door behind said man and his wife.

'' Now, now, Agent Gibbs, the name is Harry. Here, this is my lovely wife, Leanne.'' he said, indicating the small blonde holding his arm. Tony and Ziva exchanged subtle looks. Whilst the Vice Admiral had greying hair and a not-so-obviously-expanding waistline, Leanne had thick, straight blonde hair and a slim figure. She also looked to be just over half of the Vice Admiral's age, if Vice Admiral Cooper was in his fifties, Leanne had just entered her thirties, if at all.

Ziva was pretty sure Tony's current thought was something along the lines of ' _what is a babe like her, doing with an old guy like him?_' Ziva mostly agreed, but with a quick side glance at Gibbs, she couldn't say that Leanne was on her own in the appreciation of mature men.

'' Nice to meet you.'' said Ziva, extending her hand to meet Leanne's. The women shook hands and smiled at each other.

'' I heard so much 'bout NCIS comin' to look after me and my husban' here,'' said Leanne with a strong Southern accent, making Tony fight the urge to laugh. '' We usually have Don an' Daniel to look after us, don' we, Darlin'?'' she said, looking up at Harry adoringly.

'' We'll do our best, ma'am.'' said Gibbs.

'' Oh, I don' doubt that, Agent Gibbs. You an' your agents look like very capable people.'' she said with a soft sugary voice.

'' The best NCIS has to offer.'' said Harry, holding his wife close. '' We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, Agent Gibbs.'' he said, leaving the team alone.

Once Tony was sure the pair were gone, he laughed out loud. '' Haha... okay then.'' he said through a laugh.

'' What's so funny?'' asked Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

'' Yeah? There is nothing wrong with an age gap.'' put in Ziva.

'' Well... forget it. Hey Boss, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry.'' said Tony.

Half an hour later, the three were sat in the living area of their hotel room eating their dinner. Gibbs had steak, potatoes and a bourbon, Tony had a lasagne and a beer while Ziva had chosen grilled chicken, salad and a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva stayed up talking until midnight when Tony decided that he was going to go to bed. He settled down on the couch with a small 'night Boss, night Ziva' before turning over.

Gibbs moved over to the bed and sighed with relaxation as the bed took pressure off of his joints. He looked up at Ziva to see that she had disappeared from view, when he saw the thin cotton curtain on the balcony door move with the gentle breeze, he knew where she had gone.

'' You alright?'' he asked softly, as he joined her. The air was quiet apart from the hubub of people on the streets below.

'' Yes. I just wanted to see if what Tony said about Vegas at night was true.'' she said quietly. She knew Tony was a heavy sleeper but she still didn't want to give him an excuse to wake up.

'' It's not often he's right, but when he is...''

The two stood in silence until Ziva shivered, her thin spaghetti top and cotton pants doing little to protect her from the night chill.

'' C'mon, Vegas'll be here tomorrow.'' said Gibbs, his hand on the small of her back. They walked in and closed the balcony door over.

'' Ziver, where you planning on sleeping?''

'' The floor.'' she said.

'' Really? The bed's plenty big enough.'' he said, waving his hand in the bed's direction.

Ziva smiled, that was true. '' Maybe, but I do not wish to give Tony something to tease me about.''

'' A big, bad Mossad ninja like you is afraid of being teased by a mouthy Italian?'' asked Gibbs, eyebrows raised.

'' No.'' hissed Ziva.

'' Well, then. You can sleep on the left.'' he said.

Ziva deflated, the couch was facing the bed, meaning that the first thing that Tony would wake up to in the morning was her and Gibbs sharing a bed. '' Fine.'' she said defeatedly.

While she was climbing into bed, Tony opened his eyes and caught Gibbs', a knowing grin on his face, and surprisingly, Gibbs returned it. A conversation between the two on the flight to Vegas playing over in their minds as the two males settled down to sleep for the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gibbs looked to his right to see Ziva unbuckling herself from her seat. _

_'' Bathroom.'' she muttered as she stood to get past Tony. _

_Gibbs watched Tony stare at Ziva's retreating form with a hint of anger, but just a hint. The former marine had caught himself doing it as well often enough. Still, that didn't stop him from addressing it._

_'' Can you see something you like, DiNozzo?'' asked Gibbs, trying not to laugh at Tony's impression of 'rabbit caught in headlights'._

_'' Uh, well...''_

_'' Waiting, DiNozzo.'' prompted Gibbs._

_'' Ziva has a nice ass, Boss.'' blurted Tony, stretching his neck to see if somehow Ziva could hear what he said from the bathroom she was in._

_'' She does, doesn't she.'' _

_Tony looked at his boss, shock radiating from him. '' But, Boss, you like redheads.''_

_'' And the occasional brunette.'' confessed Gibbs, not really knowing why he was telling Tony this._

_'' Would you?'' asked Tony, a mischevious twinkle in his green eyes._

_'' Yeah... you?'' asked Gibbs, already knowing the Italian's answer._

_'' I'd so tap that.'' he said, that grin on his face._

_Gibbs nodded. '' So, why don't you?''_

_'' Rule Twelve, Boss. Unless you already have-''_

_'' No, not yet.'' said Gibbs, making Tony nod. '' DiNozzo, what would you say if I told you that there was a mission for the pair of us?''_

_Tony sat up a little taller in his seat. '' I'd say I'm listening, Boss.''_

_Gibbs smirked. '' Good. How does Operation Vegas sound?''_

_Tony grinned like the cat that got the cream. '' I like it. When does it start?'' The two looked up to see Ziva returning from the bathroom. _

_'' As soon as we get to the hotel.'' said Gibbs, turning away from Tony to look out of the window. _

_Ziva reached them, smiling at Tony as she moved to her seat. Tony looked over at Ziva out of the corner of his eye, making his cock twitch as she threw her head back to yawn. Tony caught Gibbs' eye and he knew that his boss felt the same way as he did._

_Bring on Operation Vegas._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva blinked, looked at the clock on the bedside table and settled back down, she still had an hour to rest and she was just too comfortable to move. Ziva froze as she felt Gibbs' hand move to rest on her hip. Somehow, in the night, she had managed to give Gibbs and opportunity to spoon her as she curled onto her side. Now his hand lay upon her hip, his nose in her hair and his leg casually drapped over both of hers. She rolled her eyes, she didn't have Gibbs down as someone who cuddled in bed, from what she could recall from her undercover mission with Tony, not even he cuddled in bed.

She felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as a calloused finger began tracing patterns onto her hip. Her eyes opened to see the hotel room flooded with morning light, Tony was asleep on the couch, his mouth open and a gentle snore escaping it.

Ziva frowned as she tried to figure out what Gibbs was doing, his hand moved from her hip to rest on her belly where her pajama pants met her skin, his fingers dipping just below the waistband.

Ziva closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, but Gibbs' hands kept moving south. She squirmed as the tip of his trigger finger caressed her mound through the underwear she was wearing. She felt his leg tighten over hers, pulling her back against him so he could reach her better. And reach her better, he did. His whole hand was in her pajama pants now, cupping and massaging her between her legs. She felt his hand climb back up her body temporarily before it went back down, only this time it went under her damp panties. Ziva's eyes flew open as Gibbs' calloused finger found her clit, rubbing it gently, barely touching it at all. She looked at Tony to see him wink at her before going back to feigning sleep. Ziva frowned, did he just wink at her? Tony was awake while Gibbs was groping her in his sleep, she was going to kill him.

'' Tony.'' whispered Ziva, almost whimpering when Gibbs ran a finger along her slit.

The Italian rolled back over to look at her with a lazy grin. '' Yeah?''

'' Help me.'' she said.

'' Why?''

'' Because, I asked you to.'' she said, closing her eyes as a finger penetrated her.

'' Ziva, I'm not going to leave this comfy couch if you don't give me a reason.'' said Tony, rolling back over, his back to Ziva.

'' Fine. Gibbs is touching me.'' she said, almost embarrased to say it but at the same time kind of smug she did. She knew how much attention Gibbs got from women. Maybe she should relax and enjoy herself, a lot of women would kill to be in the position she was in.

Tony turned back over to face Ziva and he got up. He sauntered over to the bed and sat on the edge, watching Ziva's face.

'' What are you doing?'' hissed Ziva, as Gibbs' thumb brushed against her clit.

'' I'm waiting.'' he said with a cocky grin.

'' For what?'' asked Ziva, Gibbs' hand working her up, a coil was twisting in her belly and if Gibbs kept up what he was doing, she was going to explode.

'' For his turn.'' came a deep, gruff voice.

Ziva's eyes widened and she looked at Tony, who winked at her again. '' You planned this.'' she panted before the coil in her belly broke, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, Gibbs' hand still stroking her most private part.

He stopped and moved to the other edge of the bed, pulling a fired up Ziva with him. Tony slid into the bed as more room became available. Gibbs and Tony sat up while Ziva stayed put, watching them.

'' You planned this.'' she repeated.

Gibbs and Tony nodded, one of their hands leaving trails of fire along Ziva's face, chest and arms, while the other propped them up.

'' Why?'' she asked.

'' 'Cause I'm fed up of watching a sexy creature like you waltzing around with nobody to entertain you.'' said Gibbs. '' You attract the attention, you know you do, you just like playing hard to get, don't you?''

'' Yeah, and it's not fair, Ziva. Your ass, your hips... well, they've gotten me more headslaps than my movie quotes do. I only think it's right to give you a little payback, right Boss?''

'' Damn straight, DiNozzo.'' agreed Gibbs, pulling the covers off of the bed and dumping them on the floor where they could be easily reached.

'' Wait! What about the Admiral-man. He could require us at anytime-''

'' Ziver, he doesn't need us 'til breakfast. I'll bet he's in bed with his wife now.'' said Gibbs, his hand tugging at the pajama pant strings.

'' A good idea, if you ask me.'' said Tony, his hand skimming up her side to rest on her shoulder.

Gibbs bent down to nuzzle Ziva's jawbone, his mouth just a whisper away from her ear. '' D'you want this to happen?'' he asked, his words tickling her ear.

'' I do not know...'' said Ziva. '' You have your rules for a reason, Gibbs-''

'' Have you ever heard the saying 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?'' asked Gibbs.

When Ziva shook her head, Tony continued. '' It means what happens here, in this room, won't leave the room. It'd be a secret.'' said Tony.

'' Are you any good at keeping secrets, David?'' asked Gibbs, his voice lower than normal, making Ziva's pulse jump at the base of her neck.

'' One of the best, Gibbs.'' she replied, her hand coming up to bury itself into Gibbs' short hair.

'' Good.'' said Gibbs, his lips crashing onto Ziva's to kiss her breath away. Tony not wanting to be left out, moved forward to kiss Ziva's jaw, neck and collarbone. While both men were kissing her lips, neck and jawline, one of each of their hands trailed down her body to rest on the hem of her vest top. They each grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it up, peeling the top from her body. Once they got rid of the top, they used the same hand again to caress her newly revealed golden skin.

'' Didn't have you down as a lace kinda girl, Zee-vah.'' said Tony, using his hand to toy with her bra straps.

She looked at Tony through narrowed eyes. '' Just because I wear cargos and boots, does not mean I am not a woman.''

'' Oh, we noticed.'' drawled Gibbs, his lips on Ziva's neck. She felt his hand move underneath her body to tug at the fastening. She looked at Gibbs with amazement as he undid it first time, singlehandedly. Tony pulled the bra from Ziva's body leaving the top half of her body bare. Ziva blushed and turned her head away as both men left a burning trail wherever their eyes went.

'' Wow.'' breathed Tony, his head getting lower and closer to her chest.

'' Beautiful.'' said Gibbs, his mouth latching onto a perky breast.

Ziva closed her eyes and let the men work. Tony held a hardened nipple in between his teeth and was flicking the tip of it with his tongue, while Gibbs had a breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling on and around the nipple whilst massaging the rest of it with a calloused hand. Both techniques very different but very enjoyable. They moved their mouths down, leaving trails of slobbery kisses on her torso. She squirmed as their mouths reached the waistband of her pants. Tony and Gibbs moved so they could pull them down with their teeth, both of them grinning as more lace was revealed.

'' Boss, she's wet already.'' reported Tony, like the good agent he was. Ziva looked at him, pink staining her cheeks.

'' Must've been the fun we had earlier.'' grinned Gibbs, giving the Israeli a heated looked.

'' How d'you want us to take them off?'' asked Tony.

Ziva shrugged. '' I don't care as long as they come off.'' she said with a smirk. Both men hooked a finger around the material, taking extra care to stroke the sensitive skin beneath and they pulled slowly, revealing Ziva inch by inch. Once all of Ziva's clothing lay upon the floor, both men looked at her, taking the sight of the Israeli beauty in. Her hair fanned out on the ivory pillows beneath her, her lips parted, her cheeks a light shade of pink, the sun's morning rays bouncing off of the tiny beads of sweat beginning to form all over her body. She was perfect.

'' Dammit, we should've done this ages ago.'' said Tony, saying what Gibbs was thinking.

'' Hmm. Hey, Ziva?''

Ziva looked at Gibbs. '' Yes?''

'' Remember Aaron, the hotel guy?''

'' Yes...''

'' D'you remember the way he looked at you?'' asked Gibbs, looking at Tony and back at Ziva.

'' I do, yes.''

'' Well, next time he looks at you, I want you to remember this...'' Gibbs lowered his head and nibbled and sucked at Ziva's hip. He headslapped Tony, prompting him to do the same. The men sat up and admired their handiwork. Ziva looked to see that the pair of them had left a hickie on each of her hips.

'' Do you enjoy marking your territory, Gibbs?'' asked Ziva.

'' Yeah, 'specially when it's worth marking.'' he said, lust lacing his voice.

Ziva smiled at him and then jolted as she felt a finger penetrate her. Gibbs held up both his hands, making Ziva look at Tony. Gibbs smirked and added a finger, making Ziva's eyes flutter. Gibbs and Tony worked in harmony, smirking as Ziva writhed beneath them. Her pants eventually turned to moans and she came, looking at the pair of them through a desireful gaze. They pulled their fingers out and tasted Ziva's juices. While Tony cleaned his finger, Gibbs offered his to Ziva, wiping her juices on her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste and she blushed as she felt heat spreading even further in her body.

'' You taste so good.'' said Tony, looking at her glistening pussy with hungry eyes.

'' Like honey.'' added Gibbs, cleaning the rest of his finger with his mouth. Ziva vibrated with anticipation as Tony moved closer to her moist folds. He was almost there when the alarm on the bedside table went off. The three of them jumped as Gibbs reached over to turn it off.

'' Please tell me we have time.'' whined Tony, he had been looking forward to tasting Ziva, and he was sure she had been too.

'' No, we have breakfast in half an hour.'' said Gibbs.

'' What are we gonna do?'' asked Tony, his hand motioning to the tent in his pants. '' We can't go to breakfast like this.''

As much as Gibbs hated to admit it, Tony was right. He looked at Ziva who looked extremely annoyed. '' Start the shower, Ziver.''

Ziva got off of the bed and sashayed over to the shower, her skin gleaming in the morning light.

Gibbs got up and closed the bathroom door and he looked at Tony, expecting the Italian to speak.

'' We're gonna continue, right?''

'' She can help us out now, but we'll _continue _later.'' he said, moving towards the bathroom. Tony nodded and followed Gibbs' lead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva stepped into the hot spray, emotions coursing through her body, she was so pissed that alarm had gone off. If there was ever a time to hit the snooze button, that was it. She also felt rather smug, she had two men ready and waiting to ravish her. She Gibbs-slapped herself, maybe she should've woken up earlier.

'' Aw, don't do that, Sweetcheeks, you'll hurt yourself.'' said Tony, sliding into the shower behind her. Ziva spun to see Gibbs getting in aswell.

'' I thought we didn't have time?''

'' We don't but we have a problem...'' said Tony.

Ziva nodded, feeling the 'problems' brushing against her back and stomach. She reached out and grinned as the men moaned as she held them. She began moving her hands back and forth, watching the expressions on their faces to see if she was doing it right. Ziva noticed that while they were the same length, Gibbs was a little thicker than Tony, she tightened her legs together trying to relieve the pressure. She worked without speaking, only the spray of the shower and the quiet groans filling the silence. She looked up and stoked a final time, making Tony cum. She pulled her hand away, watching the hot spray of the shower was away his seed. She turned her attention to Gibbs and used her other hand to cup his balls, the extra stimulation finishing the job. Gibbs shuddered as he emptied his seed over Ziva's hands. He pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, before finishing up and getting out.

Ziva finished up in the shower and stepped out, wrapping a big, soft blue towel around her. She walked back out into the room to see Gibbs and Tony already dressed, waiting for her.

While Tony grinned at the sight of her wet in a towel, Gibbs focused on a single droplet of water running down her skin and disappearing into her cleavage, before looking up at her face and smiling.

Ziva's cheeks reddened and she moved to where her clothes were stored. She huffed as Tony invaded her space, looking over her shoulder to see what underwear she had.

'' DiNozzo... Eager much?'' chastised Gibbs, though it fell on deaf Italian ears.

'' Ooh, lace. Hey, Ziva, wear that pair.'' said Tony, pointing at the red satin pieces of material.

Ziva sighed and looked at Gibbs, her eyes flashing. Gibbs stepped forward and pulled Tony away, knowing full well that Ziva was restraining herself from hitting him.

'' We'll see you in the restaurant, Ziver.'' he said, grabbing his and Tony's cells, along with the cardkey and his wallet. The two men left the hotel room, leaving Ziva alone so she could get dressed in peace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ah, Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo!'' called Harry, waving Gibbs and Tony over to the table he and his wife were sitting at.

Leanne smiled and scooted closer to her husband in an attempt to make a little more room.

'' Isn' Ziva joinin' us this mornin'?'' she asked, her blonde locks curled, shortening her hair into a bob.

'' Yeah, she's just finishing getting dressed.'' said Gibbs.

'' Order what you like, Gibbs. It'll all be taken care of.'' said Harry, picking up his coffee and sipping it.

Gibbs looked over at Tony to be met with a smirk. He looked at Leanne and glared at Tony. Leanne had a knee length red dress on with matching shoes, bag and lips. Her make up was thick and her perfume didn't leave a lot of air to breathe. How the Vice Admiral could stand it, he didn't know. They did say love was blind.

'' Oh, Ziva, over here, sweetpea!'' waved Leanne, smiling at the Israeli. Gibbs and Tony turned in their seats to see Ziva walking over to them in a simple yellow dress. It was wavy material and it went just over her knees. It had thin straps revealing her slender tan arms and shoulders. She wore gold sandals, showing her delicate feet. She smiled at Leanne.

'' Morning.''

'' Good mornin', Ziva. Ain't you just so pretty? That colour really suits you.'' said Leanne, patting the seat next to her so Ziva could sit.

'' Thank you.'' smiled Ziva. '' I think.'' she muttered, making Gibbs grin.

'' Help yourself.'' said Harry, giving the three new arrivals a menu.

Once breakfast was over, the five left the cool air of the hotel and walked outside into what felt like a wall of fire.

'' Sure is hot today.'' commented Leanne, smiling at her husband.

'' Lovely.'' smiled Ziva.

Gibbs was sure that Ziva was looking forward to walking around in the heat, it was almost the same as her homeland. He was glad he had decided to wear a thin cotton shirt and a light pair of pants. Tony was wearing the same only he had his sunglasses on his face and a smile too, as a pair of women wearing bikini tops and jeans walked past.

'' Right, so what was the plan for today?'' asked Harry to his wife. Gibbs smirked, it was clear who wore the trousers in this marriage.

'' Well, I think me and Ziva are gonna do a li'l shoppin'. We can then meet you for lunch and spend time together after?'' suggested Leanne.

Harry nodded and kissed his wife, pulling away with traces of red on his lips. '' I'll see you at lunch, Lee.''

'' Okay, darlin', take care. Look after him, Agen' Gibbs, alrigh'?'' said Leanne, linking her arm with Ziva and beginning to walk in the direction of all the shops. Ziva looked behind her at Gibbs and she smiled awkwardly before waving goodbye.

'' Right, that gets the women out of our hair. What d'you say to a round of golf?'' asked Harry.

'' Sure.''

'' I'm game.''

Gibbs and Tony waited quietly while Harry used his phone, a short while later, a car arrived for them. They got in and went to a golf course. Stepping out of the car, Gibbs' eyes soaked up the sight of the lush, emerald grass. They followed the Vice Admiral onto the green and watched as he teed up.

'' Ah, the golf course was one of the few places you could find me.'' he said. '' That or in my office.'' he chuckled as he swung.

'' Nice...'' grinned Tony, watching the ball stop a few yards from the hole.

'' Is this how you pictured spending your honeymoon, sir?'' asked Gibbs as Tony hit his ball, groaning when it stopped halfway on the course.

'' Not enought force in that swing, Agent DiNozzo. I suppose so, whatever makes Leanne happy. Besides, there is always the PM, Agent Gibbs.'' said the Vice Admiral, emphasised swagger in his walk. Tony made a face and shuddered while Gibbs smirked at Tony's reaction.

'' So, a Southern girl, huh?'' asked Tony, ignoring the warning look Gibbs was sending his way.

'' Yeah, Leanne's something special. I trust her.'' he said.

'' The age gap doesn't bother you?''

'' You can't put an age or a figure on love, Agent DiNozzo.'' said Harry, hitting the ball and watching it go into the hole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Oh, Ziva, that'd look great on you.'' said Leanne, pointing at a short purple dress. It was made of a similar material as the dress she was currently wearing.

'' I don't know. I don't really wear dresses.'' said Ziva.

'' You're wearin' one now, ain't you?'' said Leanne with a smile.

'' Well, yes, but only occasionally do I wear them. I prefer pants and tees.'' said Ziva, her favourite pair of cargos in mind.

'' Well, there's some pants over here, look.''

The two left the shop with a bag more than they entered with. Ziva wasn't sure that she should be shopping whilst on a protection detail, although didn't Gibbs say that it was practically a free holiday? Besides, it was keeping Leanne occupied, so where was the harm?

'' Oh, how abou' that one there?'' said Leanne, walking to a shop that was pink inside and out. Ziva sighed before following Leanne. They browsed among the clothes, while some of them were nice, Ziva didn't really do pink. And it appeared that Leanne had had enough too.

'' Alrigh', le's jus' sit down an' have a coffee.'' she said, trailing along the street and smiling when she saw a small cafe on the corner of the road.

The two women ordered and they sat down. '' So, how did you meet the Admiral?'' asked Ziva, spooning some of the cream off of her hot chocolate and putting it into her mouth.

'' Oh well, basically, he had a conference in DC, where I was visitin' my sister. I saw him and liked what I saw. Clearly he felt the same an' we hit it off.''

'' Then what happened?''

'' He asked me on a date and the res' is hist'ry.'' said Leanne, with a smile while she sipped her coffee. '' Oh, Ziva, he proposed in the mos' cutes' way. He took me out to dinner at my favourite restaurant, then we watched the fireworks for the fourth o' July. He asked me jus' as the end of the display happened. It was beautiful, Ziva. As I said 'yes', the last one exploded, lightin' the night sky.'' said Leanne, her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she remembered.

'' Sounds wonderful.'' commented Ziva. '' What does your family think?''

Leanne's eyes opened, a conflicted look in them. '' Well, my Ma thinks that it's good, I have financial s'curity an' a good lookin' guy. She likes him. My Pa, well, he didn' really approve, but you know what Pas can be like, right?''

Ziva nodded and smiled, despite not having a clue. '' I guess he's just being protective.'' said Ziva.

'' Hm. So, what about you, Ziva? Any fellas you got your eye on?''

Leanne's question completely threw Ziva off. '' Um, well...'' her mind brieflly went to what happened that morning before she answered the question. '' No, not really. I get by fine on my own.''

'' A lone wolf, right? I use'ta be like that, then I met Harry. You'll fin' someone.'' said Leanne. '' If it can happen for me, it can happen for you.''

Ziva wasn't sure how she felt about Leanne's reassurances, she wasn't looking for a relationship, she was content being on her own. But it didn't stop her from asking more.

'' Is Harry your normal type?''

'' No, I normally go for someone my own age but, I don' know... There was somethin' different 'bout Harry. He's so kind, gentle and experienced. He treats me like a princess. Not like the other pigs, my own age, it was all 'bout takin' and not givin'. Like I say, Harry's different.'' she gushed.

'' You feel safe?''

'' Yeah, mus' be because he's Navy.'' she said. '' But still, even if he weren't... He's a lov'ly man.''

'' So, you'd recommend dating an older man?'' grinned Ziva, sipping her hot chocolate.

'' If that's what you're lookin' for. But I'm yet to regret it. We've been together three years, and I'm lookin' forward to the rest.''

The groups came together at lunchtime, the men welcomed the sitting after their morning of swinging, standing and walking. The women welcomed a break from carrying their bags.

'' Harry, darlin', how's your mornin' been?'' asked Leanne, sitting next to her husband at the table.

'' Great, Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo kept me company on the golf course.''

'' Yeah, it was great fun.'' said Tony, getting himself a glare from Gibbs for interrupting the newlyweds' conversation. When Tony carried on, Gibbs shook his head and turned his attention to Ziva.

'' You alright?''

'' Yes, though my bank balance would beg to differ.'' said Ziva, looking at her many bags of shopping.

Gibbs chuckled. '' Ahh, why not. As long as you got something for Abs, there isn't a problem.''

Ziva raised a slender finger before diving into one of her bags. She sat up, producing a black skull and crossbone scarf, the skulls were a luminous green. She also pulled out a set of fluffy black and red dice. '' For her car.'' she said, with a grin.

'' Nice scarf.'' he said, picking up the piece of clothing.

'' Hmm, she'll like it even more once she sees what it does in the dark.'' said Ziva, folding back up and putting it in its bag. She smiled at the waiter bringing everyone their lunch and smiled at Gibbs as he caught her eye.

Gibbs checked what Tony, Leanne and Harry were up to before he spoke. '' I was thinking about you today.'' he said lowly, so only she could hear him.

'' Really?'' asked Ziva, tucking into her tuna salad.

'' Hmm.'' said Gibbs, drinking some of his coffee.

Ziva was about to ask 'how' when she stopped herself. She didn't need to know, though she hoped she'd find out later.

The rest of the day went antagonisingly slow for Ziva's liking. She was a patient person, especially considering her days in Mossad sometimes called for it, but it would seem since her brief encounter with Gibbs and Tony earlier that morning eradicated any slither of patience in her body. They finished their lunch and went back to the hotel to freshen up before Harry and Leanne decided they wanted to go for a walk on the desert outskirts. TeamGibbs, of course, had to follow. This cheered Ziva up a bit, she loved sand and smirked at the weird looks she got from the rest of the group when she took off her shoes to walk bare foot, the heat not bothering her in the slightest.

The sun had just started to set when Leanne and Harry wanted to head back to the hotel. So, they left the desert and went back. The group freshened up and joined the couple for a dinner and dance function that was 'conveniently' running that evening. Gibbs, Tony and Harry wore suits, thankful for the strong flow of air conditioning running through the hall. Leanne wore a long, wavy, blue dress she had bought earlier that day, her hair was straight and she had blue eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. Her earrings were gold hoops and they matched the colour of her shoes. Ziva wore a midcalf-length purple dress, the upper half of the dress clinging to her her and the rest floating. She wore strappy silver heels and had dangly silver earrings, her hair was naturally wavy and her make up was light, enough to enhance her natural beauty.

'' Nice.'' grinned Tony as Ziva walked over to him while Harry and Leanne were on the floor.

'' Thank you, Tony. You do not look bad yourself.''

'' D'you buy that today?''

'' I did, yes.'' she smiled. '' Where is Gibbs?''

'' Head?'' shrugged the Italian. He stood and grabbed Ziva's hand. '' Wanna dance?''

'' If you wish.'' said Ziva, letting him lead her to the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist and held her hand in his other. They swayed in time to the music, laughing whenever Tony spun her out and back in again.

'' I did not know you could dance, Tony.'' said Ziva.

'' 'ey baby, all Italians can dance, y'know what I'm saying?'' he said, with an Italian accent, making Ziva laugh.

The song finished and Tony looked at his watch. '' It's 2130, how long d'we have to be here?'' he asked, despite the fun the pair were having, these kind of functions weren't really their style.

'' I don't know.'' said Ziva. '' I will find Leanne and see if she wouldn't mind us leaving.''

'' Okay, I'll find Gibbs. Probably at the bar knocking back bourbon.''

SMACK

'' Try again, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, while Ziva tried to stifle a laugh.

'' Hey Boss, we were just trying to figure out a way to ditch without hurting people's feelings.'' said Tony, rubbing the back of his head.

'' Just go. I don't think they'll notice.'' said Gibbs, looking to his right.

Tony and Ziva looked to see Leanne and Harry holding each other as they dance, _those _looks on their faces.

'' Cool. Well, night, Boss.'' said Tony.

'' Hold your horses, DiNozzo, we're coming too.'' said Gibbs, resting his hand on the small of Ziva's back.

Ziva looked at the couple. '' Should we not at least say we are going?''

'' Nah, we'll see 'em tomorrow.'' said Tony, grinning when Gibbs nodded in agreement. Ziva sighed and nodded, letting Gibbs lead her back to the hotel room.

Leanne looked up off of Harry's shoulder to see Ziva walking away with Gibbs and Tony and she smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony unlocked the hotel room and they went in. Gibbs closed it behind them and he smirked as Ziva moved around the hotel room while he and Tony just stood there watching her. She eventually stopped messing around with her things and she looked up.

'' What?''

'' DiNozzo, where were we this morning?'' asked Gibbs, watching Tony's eyes mentally undress Ziva.

'' Somewhere warm and nice, until an alarm went off.'' answered Tony, his annoyance at the earlier disruption still obvious.

'' Oh...'' said Ziva. She stepped out of her heels and looked at the men. '' So...?''

Gibbs moved forward, smirking at how Tony followed his lead. They slowly undressed Ziva, watching the dress slide down her body to pool at her feet. Gibbs rest a calloused hand on her tummy, his fingers sitting just under her bellybutton, while pressing kisses to her neck and jawline. Tony, on the other hand, went to cup her ass with one hand and a breast with the other. Ziva stood, rooted to the spot, either side of her she could feel the two men getting hard.

'' Are you two not going to get undressed?'' she asked, as Tony squeezed her ass for the seventh time.

'' Ahh, see, that's where you come in, my ninja.'' said Tony.

Ziva looked at him, mirroring the raised eyebrow Gibbs was giving to him. '' How so?''

'' I was thinking-''

'' Dangerous.'' muttered Gibbs, making Ziva snort.

'' I was thinking that 'cause I know we both want her, we should share.'' said Tony, ignoring Gibbs' comment. '' I'll take her for an hour then you can have her for an hour.''

'' I am not a toy.''

'' You are tonight, Zee-vah.'' said Tony. He looked at Gibbs, grinning as he saw his plan ticking over in Gibbs' head.

'' Yeah, as long as Ziva's okay with it.'' said Gibbs, moving over to his jeans, pulling out a small box and throwing it at Tony.

Tony caught it and grinned at Gibbs. '' You were a boy scout, Boss?'' he asked, opening the box and pulling out a condom.

'' No, DiNozzo...'' sighed Gibbs, moving to sit on the couch, while Tony pulled Ziva to the bed.

Ziva turned to look at Gibbs. '' You are just going to sit there and watch?''

'' Yeah, 'til it's my turn and all DiNozzo can do is watch.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva smile.

She turned to look at Tony. '' How d'you want me?'' she asked.

'' Well, for a start, Sweetcheeks, you can undress me.''

Ziva moved forward and began to unbutton his shirt, piece by piece Tony's clothing fell to the floor, leaving him bare and stood at attention. Ziva looked at him and watched him sit on the edge of the bed.

'' On your knees.'' said Tony, watching Ziva sink to her knees. His eyes briefly went down to his erection and then he looked back at her. Getting the message, Ziva crawled slowly over to him. She got herself comfortable between his legs and she lowered her mouth onto him, taking him in. At first contact, Tony groaned, her hot wet mouth perfect for his aching cock. He wasn't gonna lie, he'd been waiting for this for a while, so he was going to savour it. He enjoyed the feel of Ziva sucking his cock, occasionally taking him completely. He moved his hand down to grab her hair so he could see what she was doing, better. She carried on sucking until Tony began to move in time to her. She stopped and let him fuck her mouth. He came with a harsh grunt, filling her mouth. He pulled out and saw a stream of white escaping her open lips. He wiped the trail away with a thumb and pulled her onto the bed. He moved to lie in the middle of the bed and he gave her a small packet. Ziva opened it and rolled the condom onto Tony, smirking when he gave a gentle groan. She straddled him for a brief moment, kissing him so he could taste himself before she moved to take him into her. She stopped, making Tony and Gibbs look at her.

'' You okay?''

'' Yes, one moment.'' said Ziva, closing her eyes and rotating her hips to get a better angle. She opened her eyes and hissed as she took Tony all the way in. She looked at him and began to move.

'' Better?''

'' Much, thank you.'' said Ziva, sliding up and down his meaty pole. She leant forward, rolling her eyes when Tony grabbed onto her ass. She sat up and looked at him, still moving.

'' Touch yourself.'' said Tony, his eyes on her chest.

Ziva let Tony go and used both her hands to play with her breasts. She tensed when Tony held onto her hips to thrust a little harder, an orgasm building. Tony gasped and held her tighter, the springs in the bed creaking loudly as he moved up and in. His head hit the pillow and he felt a hot spurt before he exhaled. Ziva looked at Tony, his sweat shining in the light of the room.

'' That's your hour up, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, his tone hard. Call him a chauvanistic bastard, but he believed the female's pleasure was more important that his own.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and frowned at his tone. She climbed off of Tony and watched as he got up to slump on the couch, a sated grin on his face. Ziva, suddenly feeling chilly, wrapped her arms around herself, watching as Gibbs handed her a bottle of water. She muttered her thanks and was surprised to see that she drank nearly half of the bottle.

Gibbs took it off of her and put it down. '' Now, it's my turn. One rule. You're not allowed to make a sound. Okay?''

Ziva nodded. '' What happens if I do?'' she asked, her tummy squirming in anticipation.

'' You don't want to find out.'' he said lowly. He moved into her space and kissed her hard while he gently lowered her to the bed. She moved her hand to bury it in his hair but he grabbed it and pinned it above her head.

'' Ah ah! Scoot.'' he said, sitting up to let her move into the middle of the bed. Once she was settled, he moved to be above her, resting on his elbows so he wouldn't squish her. Gibbs' aqua eyes always on her mocha ones. His hand trailed along her body, making her squirm. His hand rest at the apex of her thighs before it made its way to stroke her in between the legs, making her close her eyes. He grinned and slid a long digit into her, pumping in and out lazily. Her attempts at breathing got more desperate as Gibbs worked her up. She looked at him and scrunched her eyes shut as waves crashed through her. She panted heavily and looked at him to see a smirk on his face.

'' Remember, no noise.'' said Gibbs, chucking at the glare sent his way.

Ziva exhaled heavily as Gibbs' calloused fingers found her swollen clit. She bit her lip, the need to be vocal getting a little too much. He kept toying with her clit, making her cum again. She scrunched her face and dug her chin into her chest to stop herself from crying out. She wasn't silly, the whole 'don't make a sound' thing was totally turning her on, making his ministrations sharper. She liked the way his mind worked.

Gibbs chuckled, pulling her from her thoughts. He pressed a kiss to her lips before leaving a trail of them down her body. Ziva froze for the second time that day as she felt Gibbs breathing. His nose just a touch away from her clit. She bit her lip as Gibbs licked along her entrance. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto the sheets for dear life as he feasted on her. He wasted no time dipping his tongue into her, tasting her. As he licked, nibbled and sucked, his nose bumped the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending her closer to the edge. He moved his mouth to suck on her clit, while his tongue lapped at her entrance. She panted and twisted the sheets, so... freaking... close. She closed her eyes in time to see fireworks exploding. When she opened them again, she saw Gibbs' tender blue eyes observing her with a satisfied smile.

He covered her mouth with his hand, grinning at the questioning look she gave him. He ran his hand over her body, watching her shake with from her effort to not cry out. He moved his hand and kissed her before helping her up to lie on her stomach.

'' Gibbs...'' whispered Ziva, earning her a tap to the back.

'' I said no noise, that includes saying my name, Ziver.'' he said.

Ziva rolled her eyes and rest for a moment. She listened hard, hearing a little rustling, like a packet opening. She heard more rustling, like clothes being removed. The bed dipped a little under Gibbs' weight and she jumped as she felt Gibbs' hands on the back of her thighs.

'' Relax.'' said Gibbs, spreading her legs and positioning himself to enter her. His cock reached her opening and she let out a sigh as he slowly filled her. He lay still for a moment, to let her get used to him. He was laying almost completely on her and he wrapped her arms around her waist, like he was hugging her from behind. He slowly moved in and out of her, grinning as he saw her gripping onto the sheets.

Ziva was in heaven, or somewhere close to it. It was the first time she had ever been in this particular position and it was goddamn perfect. The perfect amount of pressure, the perfect pace, the perfect weight and, dare she say it, the perfect guy to be doing it. She only wished she could vocalise her pleasure. Damn rules...

'' Ohh, Ziver...'' he moaned into her ear.

She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

'' Yeah, that's right. I can make as much noise as I like, but you can't. Perks of being the Boss, eh?'' said Gibbs, thrusting a little harder as he saw Ziva grip the sheets a little tighter.

He moaned as her carnal muscles squeezed him as she orgasmed. She let her head fall face first into a pillow, making Gibbs chuckle. He pulled out, the loss of warmth making him groan.

He helped Ziva turn around, noting with immense satisfaction that she was practically boneless. '' So, scale of one to ten. How much more can you take?'' he asked, positioning himself at her entrance, cradling her so her chest pressed into his.

'' Hmm... ohh, I, er, um-''

Gibbs smirked at her inability to form a coherent sentence. '' Think you can take one more?'' he asked, nudging her nose with his.

'' Hmm...'' nodded Ziva.

'' Just to remind you-''

'' No noise.'' whispered Ziva with a smile.

Gibbs entered her again, feeling her quiver as he did so. He stopped as he heard movement from the couch. He looked to see Tony lying on the couch looking at the ceiling. He shook it off and began to move in and out of Ziva. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her way of coping with not being able to be loud. Her eyes shot open as Gibbs changed his pace and depth. He winked at her and moved again. Ziva's head shot back in ecstasy, her body not being able to handle what Gibbs was doing. He was varying the depth of his thrusts, a few shallow then one or two deep. Simple, yet effective as Ziva was ready to break Gibbs' rule and cry out. Gibbs felt his own orgasm building so he moved quicker, watching as Ziva's mouth opened to form a silent scream. His moves became jerky and he groaned as he held it back, determined to make Ziva get there first. He looked at her and knew she just needed a little boost.

'' Cum for me, David.'' he whispered, his eyes connected with hers. Ziva's knuckles had turned white with pressure as she shattered into a million pieces, fireworks exploding in front of her eyes.

Gibbs groaned as Ziva squeezed him again, making him cum. They lay there panting, as if they had just run a marathon or three before Gibbs moved.

He stood up at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of a sweaty, out of breath Ziva lying on the messed up sheets, her hair fanned out behind her and the brightest smile on her face.

'' DiNozzo, you coming to bed?'' asked Gibbs, laughing when Ziva's eyes widened. '' To sleep, not for sex.'' he assured.

'' Yeah, if there's enough room.'' he said, standing up wearing his boxers. Gibbs nodded and found his shirt and a pair of Ziva's panties. He helped her into them before moving to find a pair of boxers he could wear. Once he was decent, he slid into bed next to Ziva, pulling her to rest on his chest. Ziva threw an arm over Gibbs' torso and whimpered when Tony pressed into her from behind.

'' Easy DiNozzo, she's a little tender.'' said Gibbs, watching as the Italian wrapped his arms around her.

'' S'okay...'' muttered Ziva into Gibbs' chest.

After five minutes, Ziva had fallen asleep, a gentle snore escaping her open mouth. Gibbs and Tony exchanged quiet conversation but soon joined her in slumber, both of them wondering what tomorrow would bring.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony woke first, he froze, wondering what had disturbed him. He was about to settle back down when a knock on the door sounded. He winced and looked at Gibbs and Ziva, happy to see that they were still asleep, he got up to answer the door.

'' Good morning, sir.'' said Aaron, a smile on his face. '' I have a message from Vice Admiral Cooper.''

'' Yeah?'' yawned Tony, scratching his head.

'' He requests you all to join him for breakfast at 10 AM, sir.''

Tony checked his watch to see that it was 0900. '' Yeah, sure, thanks.'' said Tony, closing the door before yawning again. He turned and moved to go back to bed and froze, feeling an icy gaze on him.

'' What was that?'' asked Gibbs, his voice sleep filled.

'' The Admiral wants breakfast with us at 10.''

Gibbs nodded and yawned. He looked at Ziva lying on his chest, she hadn't moved in the night at all, a testament to how tired she was.

'' S'time now?''

'' 0905, Boss.''

'' Let her sleep 'til half past.'' said Gibbs, moving slowly so he didn't wake her up. He stood up, watching as Ziva flopped over to lie on her front.

'' Open a window and clean up a little, I'm hitting the shower.'' said Gibbs, disappearing into the bathroom. Tony nodded and did as he was told. He had just finished tidying when Gibbs appeared, wet and a towel around his hips.

'' Shower up.''

Once Tony disappeared, Gibbs dried himself and got dressed. He dumped the towel outside the bathroom door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed Ziva's face and smirked when she mumbled and turned over to face away from him.

'' Ziva, you need to get up.'' he said, stroking her hair.

'' No... tired.'' came the half asleep reply.

'' Tell you what. If you get up now and have breakfast with us and the Admiral, I'll let you sleep on the plane later today.''

'' We're going back to DC today?'' asked Ziva, an eye cracking open.

'' Yeah, we have a later flight.'' he said, standing up.

Ziva nodded and sat up, yawning.

'' How d'you feel?''

'' Tender... but it is nice.'' said Ziva, a smile on her face.

'' Glad you enjoyed yourself.''

'' Hmm...'' said Ziva absentmindedly, blinking heavily in an attempt to wake up. She sat up and winced but not before smiling again.

'' Good tender, right?'' grinned Gibbs, offering a hand.

'' Yes, definitely.'' came the sleepy reply, accepting the hand. Gibbs pulled her out of the bed and stood her up.

'' What is the plan today?'' asked Ziva, moving around the hotel room to find her bag.

'' Breakfast in half an hour with the Admiral, probably a small bit of time to pack up before it's time to go back to DC.'' said Gibbs, watching her pull out clean clothes.

'' Ah, but we do not have a lot of packing up to do.'' said Ziva, waving her hand in the direction of their half packed suitcases.

'' It's a few minutes to ourselves without watching the Admiral and Leanne giving each other the _eye_.'' said Gibbs.

'' Yeah, what's up with that? It's not like they didn't do the dirty before they were married.'' said Tony, exiting the shower, smiling at Ziva, who walked towards him with her clean clothes in hand.

'' There's something special about being intimate with someone you've married.'' said Gibbs.

'' You liked it so much you did it three times?'' asked Tony.

Ziva still heard the headslap through the running water of the shower.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Agent Gibbs, good morning.'' said Harry, walking over to their breakfast table with Leanne by his side.

'' Morning, sir. Sleep well?''

'' I did, and yourself, Agent Gibbs?''

'' Out like a light, sir.'' said Gibbs, watching Leanne and Harry sit down next to each other.

'' I just wanted to say thank you very much for doing this Agent Gibbs. I know NCIS doesn't really do protection jobs like this, I'm very grateful for you and your agents presence.'' said Harry, cutting up his bacon.

'' Not at all, sir.''

'' Yeah, if there's any Caribbean meetings you need protection for, I'll be happy to do that.'' joked Tony, earning him a laugh from the Admiral.

'' I'll bear that in mind, Agent DiNozzo.''

Leanne smiled at Ziva. '' As long as Agen' David comes too. It's nice to have a female agen' along ev'ry once in a while.'' said Leanne, with her soft sugary voice.

'' If it makes you happy.'' said Harry, before drinking a mouthful of coffee.

'' So, where are you going now?'' asked Tony.

Leanne smiled. '' We're leavin' after breakfas' to catch a plane to Italy. Harry has 'nother week off, so we decided tha' we would spend it in Europe.''

'' Don't happen to need more protection detail, do you?'' asked Tony.

The rest of the conversation was light and at the end of breakfast, the group said their goodbyes, with the promise of Leanne and Ziva to exchange emails and the promise from Harry determined to beat Tony's golf score. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva trooped back to their hotel room and packed up the last of their things in silence. With her impulse shopping trip, Ziva had a lot more than the men but that was all ready and waiting by the door. The team wanted to spend a little more time just chilling in the hotel room, enjoying the leg room and air conditioning before being crammed onto a plane.

Ziva sighed whilst cleaning her gun before looking up at Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs was sitting on the couch reading the paper while Tony was flicking through the channels on the TV. They had two hours to go 'til they needed to be on the plane. Ziva was damned if she was going to sit here for two hours in silence. Both men had taken what they wanted, and had admitted it. It was Ziva's turn.

'' I want both of you.'' she said quietly.

Gibbs and Tony's heads shot up. '' What?''

Ziva put her gun down and stood. '' I want both of you... at the same time... and to make as much noise as I want.'' said Ziva, looking at the pair of them, her eyes wide.

'' Really?'' asked Tony, his excitement showing through his pants.

Gibbs stood and pulled Ziva to him. '' Where?''

'' Wherever, I am not fussy-''

'' Ziva, this is for you. Where?'' asked Gibbs.

Ziva bit her lip, her eye on Tony moving closer to them. '' On the bed.'' she whispered.

'' A bit of comfort is good for you, you know.'' said Tony, tugging at one of Ziva's loose curls.

Gibbs' hands rest on Ziva's hips and he moved her forward, making her walk over to the bed. Gibbs pressed his lips to Ziva, undoing the button on her pants, while Tony pulled at her top. The three stripped and fell onto the bed, lips and caresses being traded. Gibbs watched as Tony scooped Ziva into his arms and kissed her. Gibbs tugged at Ziva's hips, his throbbing member brushing against her ass. Ziva visibly tensed and she stopped kissing Tony to look at Gibbs.

'' Boss'll be gentle, won't you Boss?''

'' Of course.'' said Gibbs, smiling at Ziva's gasp when he fingered her, stretching her. '' Tony...''

Tony pulled at Ziva and groaned with her when she took him into her. He tucked a curl behind her ear and watched her face as Gibbs continued to stretch her. '' Try not to be so tense.'' said Tony, as he listened to Ziva's whimpers and Gibbs' puffs of frustration.

Ziva looked at him with a cool look. '' You try being fingered up your as- AH!''

Ziva dug her nails into Tony's shoulders as Gibbs had decided that Ziva was prepped enough.

'' You want me to stop?'' asked Gibbs, pressing a kiss to Ziva's bare shoulder.

'' No.'' replied Ziva, her eyes closed.

'' Okay.'' said Gibbs, moving further into her. She opened her eyes once Gibbs was in and she let out a breath.

Tony jerked his hips, making Ziva hiss and glare at him.

'' Don't move.''

'' Why?'' asked Tony, a little frustrated.

'' Because...'' groaned Ziva.

'' Patience, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, giving the Italian a glare over Ziva's shoulder.

'' Okay, I'm ready.'' said Ziva.

Tony moved first, then Gibbs. Ziva moaned at the many sensations the two men were causing within her. She closed her eyes, just feeling rather than trying to observe and take in what was going on. She felt Tony's hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing over her hickies. She felt Gibbs' hands resting just under her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples and she felt his lips on her neck. A few more thrusts and caresses and Ziva was over the edge, calling their names as she came. She lay still taking the last of the frantic thrusts from both men before they both came inside her. Tony's breathy pants meeting her chest and Gibbs' pants hitting her neck, their hands still on her body.

'' Thank you.'' whispered Ziva after a few minutes, her body recovered from so much stimulation and pleasure. A kiss on her neck told her Gibbs' reply.

'' S'okay...'' muttered Tony into her chest. '' We should probably move, we have an hour to get onto the plane.''

Gibbs moved, making Ziva moan. '' Sorry Ziver.'' he said, pulling out of her, making her hiss. She shrugged and got off of Tony, she joined Gibbs in getting dressed, both of them glaring at Tony.

'' A casanova like you cannot be tired.'' said Ziva, pulling on her pants.

'' If anyone's allowed to be tired around here, it's David.'' said Gibbs, his glare enough to make Tony move. He got dressed and the three made their way to the airport, dragging their luggage behind them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once the plane was in the air, Gibbs reminded Ziva of their bargain, something she was happy to be reminded of. Ziva turned so that her head was on Gibbs' shoulder, which was hard to do as they were in cramped plane seats However, despite the crampiness, Ziva managed to rest peacefully, her head resting on Gibbs and her feet resting on Tony.

'' Not a word, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, as he saw the airport getting closer as they moved closer to the ground.

'' I won't.'' said Tony, gently putting Ziva's legs down.

They sat in silence as the plane began to land, seeing Ziva stir, Tony spoke. '' Mission accomplished, right?''

A smirk from his mentor told Tony all he needed to know.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three left the plane and collected their bags, Gibbs was about to ring Vance to tell him that they had reached DC in one piece when a car pulled up to where they were standing.

'' Hey, Boss!'' called McGee, getting out of the car so he could help with the luggage.

'' Probie! How d'you know we were here?''

'' Abby made me check the flight plans and cross reference your tickets.'' he said as he loaded the last of Ziva's bags into the trunk.

'' Thank you, McGee.'' smiled Ziva, hugging the MIT Graduate 'hello'. The four clambered into the car, none of them mentioning their surprise when Gibbs said he didn't want to drive.

'' So, where is Abby?'' asked Tony, as they got onto the road.

'' Back at NCIS, you know what she's like, probably arranged a 'welcome home' party or something.'' said McGee, weaving in and out of traffic.

'' Did you miss us while we were gone, McNanny?''

'' No, I got tons done while you were gone, Tony. I missed Boss and Ziva though.'' said McGee, earning him a chuckle from Ziva.

The four got back to NCIS and as predicted, Abby had managed to set up her lab as a small 'welcome home' party, attendees included Ducky, Palmer, various ranked pieces of lab equipment and, surprisingly Vance.

'' Welcome back guys!'' squealed Abby, hugging each of them in turn. '' So, how was Vegas? Did you play poker?'' she asked excitedly.

'' It was alright. Played a little bit of poker, blackjack, roulette, oh, and golf too. I whooped the Admiral's ass.'' said Tony.

'' Oh! Thanks Ziva!'' said Abby, as she received the presents Ziva had brought back for her.

'' The Admiral was very impressed with your team's professionalism, Gibbs. He sent back glowing praise for you and your team.'' said Vance, accepting the gift Ziva gave him with a smile and a nod.

'' Well, I do believe we were told to behave.'' said Gibbs, taking McGee's gift from Ziva and handing it to McGee. Thanks were given for the gifts from Vegas and more hugs followed. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva dug into the coffees and Mango Berry Madness Smoothie that were waiting for them.

'' So! So! So! How did you find Vegas, Ziva?'' asked Abby.

'' Yeah, it was your first time, wasn't it?''

'' It was my first time, yes and it was certainly a very memorable experience.'' said Ziva, a hidden grin for Gibbs and Tony in her seemingly general smile.

'' Would you go again?''

'' Oh, absolutely...''


End file.
